For background reference is made to published application U.S. 2005/0254669 A1 entitled REMOTELY CONTROLLING SOUND SYSTEM IN ENCLOSURE published Nov. 17, 2005, the full disclosure incorporated by reference herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,980 for TOUCH SENSITIVE SWITCH PADS dated Apr. 4, 1995.